Episode 7724 (28th October 2011)
Plot John lies unconscious in a hospital bed. Feeling guilty, Cheryl apologises to Lloyd for shouting at him the night before and suggests they go to bed and make up properly. Fiz's solicitor pays her a visit and tells her that John has turned up but after crashing his car is unconscious. Fiz sees a glimmer of hope. Julie, Izzy and Sean are concerned about the lack of work at the factory. Carla tries in vain to drum up more business. Wanting to avoid Chris, Cheryl tells Nick that she's going to clean out the fridges at the bistro even though it's her day off. The police interview Rosie about her kidnap ordeal. She tells them how John schooled her in the details of the deaths of Colin Fishwick, Charlotte Hoyle and Joy Fishwick. Chesney's elated thinking that this is the proof Fiz needs, but then Sally points out it's merely hearsay from a third party. Sylvia is thrilled to discover she's won 1st prize in the cough linctus competition, a Caribbean cruise. Mary's furious knowing that Sylvia stole her strap line. Chesney warns Fiz that they have to hope John survives as without his confession, Fiz is looking at a life sentence. Chesney tries to visit John in hospital, hoping to wake him from his coma but the police won't let him near. Chris corners Cheryl and tells her that she doesn't really love Lloyd, she loves him. He kisses her and Cheryl kisses him back passionately. John starts to arrest. The crash team rush to his side. Chesney hopes with all his heart that John survives. Cast Regular cast *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Carla Connor - Alison King *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nurse - Jo Cowen *Prison Officer - Sian Polhill-Thomas *Mr Westmore - Dominic Geraghty *PC Nelson - Verity-May Henry *DS Redfern - Paul Warriner *Jeff Cullen - Steven Houghton *Police Officer - Clifford Barry *Doctor - Ralph Birtwell Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Intensive Care Unit and corridor *Norcross Prison - Mother and baby unit, liaison office and visiting room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The crash team rushes to John's side as he suffers a heart attack in hospital; the police interview Rosie; and Chris makes a passionate move on Cheryl. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,770,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2011 episodes